Jackson has a nice summer evening
by Glenn-189
Summary: Jackson has a nice summer evening with his sexy mom and aunt Stephanie


**Welcome to my first Fuller House story, hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**_Jackson has a nice summer evening with his sexy mom and aunt_**

* * *

I remember the day that Mom and I went to the beach with my aunt Stephanie. We packed our lunch and drove off in the family car to the seashore. Spending a day at the beach was always fun, especially with family.

I had just bought a new swimsuit. It was made out of nylon, and I bought it because it dried very easily. It also had great clinging properties, which made it very comfortable and also very attention-getting when it was wet.

Mom wore a one-piece swimsuit that emphasized her amazing figure. I tried my best not to stare at her as she and Stephanie set up the umbrella in the sand.

Stephanie had a super-skimpy bikini which showed off her heavy tits and luscious legs. I could feel my cock beginning to swell, so I decided to swim for a while while Mom and Stephanie talked under the umbrella.

I noticed that Stephanie kept looking over in my direction, and I assumed that they were just talking about me. I didn't mind, because I knew Mom was proud of me and was always boasting about me to people. What I didn't realize was that Stephanie was looking at my bathing suit. Every time I came out of the water, it clung to me and clearly showed the outline of my dick and balls. I wasn't aware of this at first, but as she stared at me more and more, I began to realize just where her interest was directed.

As the day ended, we packed up our stuff and drove back home. Mom fixed dinner and the three of us, there rest of the family wasn't home, chatted as we ate. Every now and then, Aunt Stephanie would glance in my direction and I could tell that she was thinking nice things about me, because I would catch her smiling at me. My mother often smiled at me, too, which made me feel good.

"That was a really nice bathing suit you had on this afternoon," said Stephanie.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't really remember," I said. "But you had on a nice suit, Aunt Stephanie."

"It was very pretty."

"Thank you," she said.

"But how did I look in it?"

"I know the suit was pretty, but…" I knew that she was fishing for a compliment.

"You looked awesome, didn't she Mom?" I said.

"You are a really hot lady." I could see her blush. She liked to be flattered, especially by me.

"Both of you looked especially good today," Mom said to Stephanie. "Jackson always looks good in a bathing suit, especially when he just comes out of the water."

"Oh, Mom," I said, my face turning red. I knew exactly what Mom was referring to.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I think you ought to know that women like that sort of thing. You're fifteen and your body is in really good shape. I think you should be proud of it."

"I know, but it's just funny to hear you talk about it."

"Nonsense," said Aunt Stephanie.

"You shouldn't feel funny about that at all. I wish that my body was in as good a shape as yours is in when I was your age."

"I would love to have it discussed anywhere, anytime."

"You are in good shape," I insisted.

"Your body is amazing and very nicely proportioned."

"Nicely proportioned?" she smirked.

"Does that mean that you think my tits are a good size?" We all laughed.

"I can't tell," I said jokingly. "You always keep them covered up. On the beach you were wearing a bikini, and now you're wearing a blouse."

"Why don't you give my son a good look, Steph?"

"Take off your blouse so Jackson can see your tits!" she called out.

"You think I should?" she giggled.

"Why not?" I asked confidently.

"Well," she said.

"I'll take off my blouse… if you take off your pants."

"Fair is fair, you know."

"I'd like to see just what you really were carrying under that bathing suit."

"He's carrying a pretty big one," said Mom.

"I should know, I've seen it before."

"Mom!" My face had turned even redder.

"It's not only a big one," she continued, pointing at my crotch,

"But if you'll notice, it looks like it's getting bigger." It was true. I was getting a hard-on from talking like this with my mom and Aunt Stephanie. My penis was swelling before their eyes.

"So it is," said Stephanie.

"Come on, Jackson.

"You looked so luscious in your bathing suit."

"Let's see what size dick my handsome nephew has."

"You should go first, Stephanie," said Mom.

"You have the most courage."

"And the biggest tits," I added, beginning to enjoy the situation.

"Alright, Stephanie, I'll take off my pants and show you my prick if I can see how big your titties really are."

My mother was enjoying herself. I could see her slowly start to rub her crotch. It was obvious that her cunt was beginning to get wet. Aunt Stephanie slowly began to remove her blouse. Her large pink breasts appeared wobbling in front of Mom and me. Her large, thick nipples were already becoming as stiff as my cock was.

"They're beautiful," I said, half-mesmerized by her voluptuous tits.

"You have the biggest and most beautiful tits I've ever seen!"

"Hey what about mine?" asked Mom with a smile.

"Don't I have nice tits?"

"I don't remember," I replied weakly.

"I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh, please!" she joked.

"You're always peeking at me in the bathroom when I'm taking a shower."

"Come on, now, don't deny it, I've seen you looking at me and holding onto your penis."

"Yes," I said, "but I've been looking at your pussy, Mom. I never looked at your tits. I'm much more interested in cunts than tits."

"Well, DJ, I guess your tits don't interest your son as much as you think they do. Why don't you take off your shirt and let him judge them for himself?"

My mother proceeded to remove her blouse. Mom's tits were only a little bit smaller then Aunt Stephanie's, but they were spectacular nonetheless.

"Oh, Mom," I moaned.

"They're beautiful!"

"You really think so?" she asked, holding her bosoms out for us to see.

"Of course. I wish I was never weaned off those beauties."

Mom laughed.

"I know my tits don't quite measure up to Aunt Stephanie's," she said.

"Mom, they're great! Aunt Stephanie's are definitely bigger, but yours are much perkier."

"I think it's your turn now," Stephanie said.

"Show Stephanie how big your cock really is."

I unzipped my pants. I still had my bathing suit on underneath, since it had dried by the time we decided to leave the beach. I took off my pants and the suit was still clinging to my cock. Stephanie looked admiringly at my crotch. I removed my bathing suit, and Stephanie gasped as she saw my penis. Since I had the beginnings of a hard-on, it stood out prominently.

"Oh, your son really is a man, isn't he?" she asked.

"Ah, yes!" Mom said.

"Any pussy would love to have that shoved up inside."

"That's right," Stephanie drooled.

"And see how heavy his balls look!"

"They must be so full of that wonderful teenage cum, just itching to get out."

"You'll just have to wait your turn," my mother said.

"He's my son and I'd love to feel that hot dick first.'

"After all, I've never been fucked by my own son before."

"I think it would be amazing to have him fuck me."

My cock was really hard now. A few dribbles of clear juice were dripping from my hole and my balls were tight and ready to send forth their creamy liquid. I removed the rest of my clothes and so did the women. The three of us were sitting near each other, me with my hard-on, and they with their lubricating pussies. My mother grabbed me by my cock and pulled me towards her. She opened her mouth and began to lick the tip of my cock with her tongue. My body began to tingle and I forced my prick deep down my mother's throat.

"That's fantastic," said Aunt Stephanie.

"You're such a good mom to suck your son's cock like that!" She rubbed her hand up and down my abs.

"His body is so hard that my slit is getting all juicy."

Stephanie moved into where my mother's tongue was licking the shaft, and Stephanie began to suck on my balls. She took each into her mouth. At the same time she pushed her fingers up my Mom's wet juicy cunt.

"Oh mylanta!" She moaned.

Mom began to shiver and moan and I felt sensations of pleasure coming from my cock. Mom held on to my ass, and started to put her fingers into my asshole.

"Oh, Mom!" I cried. "Finger-fuck me! That feels so good!"

Stephanie saw what Mom was doing and she took Mom's other hand and shoved it up her own ass. Stephanie was now being finger-fucked and the three of us were writhing in incestuous delight. I could feel my cum boiling in my balls. I knew that if Mom didn't stop sucking soon I would shoot all my hot jizz deep into her mouth.

"Stop!" I cried.

"I want to fuck you both."

"If you continue to suck me, I'll cum into your mouth instead of your cunt."

"We certainly don't want that, dear," Mom said.

"I want you to fuck us both. I want you to shove your cock into Mommy's pussy and then into Aunt Stephanie's cunt."

"You can alternate between us." Mom took her fingers out of our asses and the two women both went down on all fours wiggling their round juicy asses and swinging their big tits.

I got behind Mom first, and shoved my dick into her juicy pussy hole. Her cunt lips were quivering as my stick thrust its way deep into her cunt. Her pussy walls opened up and surrounded my hard penis. I thrust back and forth for a few strokes and then withdrew completely and began to fuck Aunt Stephanie, my balls rammed against their cunt hairs.

"You're so very hard, Jackson!"

"It feels so good in me!"

"You're fucking me, baby!"

"I'm fucking you, Jackson!"

"We're fucking each other!"

"Ohhhh, yes, fuck me, Jackson!"

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Stephanie moaned.

"Oh, Jackson, baby, fuck me now," Mom said.

"Take your cock out of her twat and shove it up mine."

"I want to feel my son's hot thrusting hard-on inside my hot and wet body."

"Fuck me, Jackson, fuck me my precious!" Mom was feeling ecstatic. She was writhing and groaning and her cunt was overflowing with her hot juices. I stopped fucking Stephanie, and began to fuck Mom again. I rammed my dick deep into her cunt. Her dripping pussy welcomed my hard shaft. She then rolled on her back and she spread her legs as wide as they could go and held me tightly in her arms pushing my face between her round warm breasts. I couldn't resist and started sucking on her large hard nipples.

"Fuck it, Jackson!"

"Fuck Mommy's hot cunt, baby!

"Fuck Mommy's wet pussy!

"Your cock is so hard, so fucking hard, and it's fucking me so good!'

"Mommy's cunt is hot and wet, Jackson!"

"Oh mylanta, fuck it!"

"Fuck it, Jackson!" DJ was hissing.

I went back and forth from one cunt to the other. My cock became hotter and harder with each change. I could feel their juices mixing on my cock. I could see her large natural breast swinging back and forth as i trusted my cock as hard and deep in my mom's pussy. Mom's lubricating honey and Aunt Stephanie's hot cunt liquid were both making my cock slippery and hard. As I went back and forth, in and out of each dripping honey pot, I suddenly, in midair, spurted out my cum. My semen rushed out of my cock head and splattered both Mom and Aunt Stephanie with its hot wetness. My juice was all over both of them. My balls had suddenly given up their most precious cream. When it was over, they demanded that I tell them which cunt was the best. I didn't think that was a fair question to ask and told them that I would need more fucking to decide.

"Of course, honey," Mom said, leaning in to give my cock a kiss.

"Whenever this wonderful cock of yours gets horny for some pussy, Mommy's pussy will always be ready."

"Mine, too!" Stephanie said with a giggle, leaning in to kiss my cock as well.

"We'll both have hot cunts ready for you anytime you want!"

I dropped on my back between Aunt Stephanie and my mom looking at their heaving chests covered with my cum. This was the best way to lose my virginity, who would have thought that it was my mom and aunt that I lost it to.

* * *

_Hope you liked this Fuller House incest story._


End file.
